


in which i learn nothing but ask questions

by Usernamesarehardtocomeby



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernamesarehardtocomeby/pseuds/Usernamesarehardtocomeby
Summary: i had a dream
Kudos: 1





	in which i learn nothing but ask questions

Who are you?

_You do not know and i do not know_

Why are you?

_It is as simple as explaining the stars_

How are you?

_I am doing okay_

No- how are you existing?

_I am doing okay_

Wh-?

What are you?

_I am no one_

Where are you?

_I do not care_

Why?

_You do not know_

Does that mean anything?

_It is a space in time_

Do you mean anything?

_I am me_

What do you mean?

_I am me and you are you_

I am me too?

_No. you are not ‘you’_

Then who am i?

_You_

So i am me?

_You are not ‘you’_

I don't understand

_I am me, i know that i am me. You do not_

I don't?

_Yes_

I am not me, but am i me?

_In a way_

Hm.

_Just write the question_

Why me?

_No particular reason_

Is that reassurance?

_No_

Honestly?

_Depends_

On what?

_Do you care?_

No.

_No._

_Do you hear me?_

Are you noise?

_In a way yes_

Static?

_To you yes_

Why me?

_No reason_

_Why do you write my lines?_

Because you go away when i do

_Is that true?_

Yes?

_No._

No?

_No_

_Anything else?_

Go home.

_Write nothing of me and i might_

Thats an empty promise

_Do you want me gone?_

I guess so, you’re an enigma, but you listen

_I do._

_Would you like silence?_

I would like to go home.

_Then go home._

_Who are you?_

I am not you but i am not me

_Go home_


End file.
